Veins Run Red, Veins Run Blue
by star.crossed.heart.beat
Summary: Full summary inside. Our favorite Phoenix team is put on an assignment to keep the Reagans from falling apart after Linda's death. Heavy spoilers for seasons 2 and 8 of MacGyver and Blue Bloods, respectively.


_Hello! I've been planning to do a MacGyver/Blue Bloods crossover for a while, and with the new seasons starting, it sounded like a good time to do it. I'm hoping to do a chapter every week that kind of splices together the episodes that week, but I might not get every single one, just because of school and life in general._ _I'm going to take some creative liberty and assume that all the episodes actually happen on Fridays (since that's when they air) unless the show explicitly says otherwise._ _If you have any plot ideas, I would love to hear them, since I'm just kind of writing this as I go. I probably don't need to say this, but there_ _will_ _be spoilers in every chapter, so just watch the episodes first. Please enjoy!_

 **Summary:**

The blood of a Phoenix agent is fire. It can rage, it can destroy, it can cause pain that will never heal. But it will rise from ashes, be made stronger from pain, and is nearly impossible to contain.

The blood of a Reagan is made of ice. It might crack, it might melt, it might even be invisible. But at the end of the day, it's still the same element running in every one of their veins.

And when they come together, they are an unbeatable force.

Our favorite Phoenix team is put on an assignment to keep the Reagans from falling apart after Linda's death. Each chapter is a bit of an epilogue to that week's episodes. Heavy spoilers for seasons 2 and 8 of MacGyver and Blue Bloods, respectively.

* * *

 _(Very, very) early morning, (like, 5 AM early), Saturday: Phoenix Foundation_

Mac, Riley, Bozer, Jack, and Samantha were gathered in the Phoenix Foundation War Room, awaiting the details of their newest mission. As per usual, Matty was the first to speak. "I know you all just got back from a mission yesterday, but a bit of an emergency has come up." Noting the team's instantaneous discomfort at the word "emergency," Matty elaborated upon her statement. "It's not a 'the world is ending' type of emergency, (the Phoenix agents visibly relaxed at this) but it will be different than any other mission you've been on before."

"So what are we doing? And why does it involve us having to be up so early?" Jack asked, his no-talk-all-action personality annoyed by Matty's vagueness.

Matty frowned slightly bringing out her most patronizing voice to respond to his interruption. "I was getting there, Jack. Patience is a virtue, you know."

The ex-Delta rolled his eyes, and Matty continued, ignoring it. "Like I said, this mission is going to be a bit different than what you're all used to. It's a domestic mission, not a tactical one."

"Domestic?" Samantha inquired skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Matty continued, ignoring the ex-CIA's questioning. "These are the Reagans," she said, referring to a picture of a family that had appeared on the wall screen. "Nearly every member of the family is a part of the New York City Police Department. Daniel "Danny" Reagan, Detective, First Grade,—at this, the picture zoomed in to show a man with his arm around a blonde woman, most likely his wife—has just lost his wife, Linda. This picture was taken a few months before her death." The image continued to move around the screen as Matty explained who each member was, and their various personal losses. "You five are going to spend some time with them. It is quite a way to New York, and that, Jack, is why you have to be up so early today."

"So, we're going all the way to New York to throw a pity party for a bunch of cops?" Jack asked, shocking the rest of the team with his bluntness.

Matty looked as if she would like to hold Jack up off the floor by his neck. She probably would have, too, had she been able to more easily reach his throat. "You really don't get it, do you? The Reagans are not just "a bunch of cops." This family is starting to fall apart, and if we allow that to happen, the entire New York City criminal justice system could fall with them. They are a family that is now missing its fourth member. They need support from people who know just as well as they do that the world can be a cruel place, and that's nothing any shrink can do for them."

Jack looked pointedly at the floor. To save his partner from further humiliation by their boss, Mac spoke up. "How long is this mission going to last?"

Matty knew what the blonde was doing, but answered his question anyway, since it was a good one. "You will go there once a week to spend at least a day, before coming back to resume normal duty. This arrangement will continue indefinitely. You may also have regular missions in New York, and in that case, you will stay there longer."

Mac nodded in understanding. Bozer was the next to speak. "So, what's our cover? Won't it be a bit odd to just have us walking in there and asking 'em "how's life?"

"Ah, right. This family has a history of civil service and loyalty that spans generations. They took down a band of dirty cops known as the Blue Templar almost entirely by themselves, amongst numerous other achievements. All this together has earned them an official security clearance almost as high as that of you five. They will all know your true identities. The children have been informed about the importance of keeping your identities and the nature of your work secret from outsiders, so there is no danger in it. Do keep in mind, however, that this clearance does not extend to highly classified information, so some of your higher-profile assignments are not to be discussed. Understood?"

A chorus of "Yeahs" and "Of courses" echoed from around the room.

Matty smiled. "Good. Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in New York… (Well, more like a-three-hour-time-zone-change-and-a-six-hour-plane-ride-later in New York)_

Danny Reagan flopped down on the game room/man cave couch (Jack and Sean couldn't agree on what the room was) of his and his two sons' new house, ready to sleep like the dead. He had taken the afternoon off, but only because Baez made him. She had told him to go home and spend some time with his boys. Just as he was drifting off, the doorbell sounded.

"Jack, Sean, somebody get the door!" Danny called grouchily without moving from the couch. Jack thundered down the stairs, his younger brother on his tail, and the two boys went to see who was outside. Danny couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew it wasn't a Reagan because they would have been inside the house by now.

A few moments later, Sean walked in. "Dad, it's some people who say they're from some place called the Phoenix Foundation. Do you know who they are?" he asked.

Danny rocketed off the couch, straightening his wrinkled shirt. How could he have forgotten? Those government agents from Los Angeles were coming today!

"Um, dad? Is something wrong?" Sean asked his father, a bit nervous.

"No. No, son, there's nothing to worry about. I forgot they were coming," he said, feeling guilty for not only forgetting his appointment but also for allowing his sons to be worried. He was a horrible father sometimes.

Once Danny made his way to the front door, he was met by five people standing on his doorstep, all looking quite awkward. After a moment, though, a woman in her mid-twenties with dark brown hair stepped forward, hand outstretched for him to shake. As Danny shook her hand, she introduced herself and her fellow agents. "I'm Riley Davis from the Phoenix Foundation. This is Angus MacGyver, but you can call him Mac." A young blonde man, who Danny figured was probably Mac, extended his hand to shake as well. "Jack Dalton," Riley continued, gesturing to a man about Danny's age wearing an AC/DC shirt who gave him a small nod and a tight-lipped smile in greeting. "This is Wilt Bozer, who goes by "Bozer," unless of course, you're really mad at him." At this, Riley was given a particularly annoyed look by a man about Riley's age wearing a plum-colored fedora, which Danny thought was an odd fashion choice, but didn't dwell on it. "And last but not least, Samantha Cage."

Danny was temporarily taken aback by the woman's Australian accent when she spoke. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Reagan."

Danny gave a smile that was only slightly strained. "Good to meet all of you, too. Come on in." Once the agents were inside the house, Danny turned to address his oldest son. "Jack, can you do me a favor and call the rest of the family and have them come over? Make sure they know nothing's wrong."

"Sure, dad." The teenage boy headed off to make the phone calls, Sean following him.

The Phoenix agents were obviously uncomfortable, standing inside the house of someone they had known for all of two minutes, and the young kid―Mac―had pulled a paperclip out of his pocket and was bending it into some sort of shape. They stood silently for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality wasn't more than a few minutes.

"So," the AC/DC shirt guy began, cutting through the very awkward silence, "your son and I have the same name. That's… kind of cool."

Feds always got on Danny's nerves. They always knew everything, and then pretended they didn't. He was sure this team had been briefed about everything from his kids' names to every single one of his IA investigations and was a bit insulted by the whole charade. Just as he was about to make a biting remark, his sons walked back into the front room.

"Everyone is gonna be here pretty soon," Jack said. "Won't be more than forty-five minutes."

"Great," Danny said curtly, still not comfortable with the agents in his house. Their civilian clothing should have put him at ease, given him a sense that they were just regular people with a high-profile job, but instead, it only put him more on edge, made him think that they were hiding something. It was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

All of the Reagans were now at Danny's house, and once the situation with the Phoenix agents had been explained, the entire house all but completely lost its air of discomfort it had had when they had first arrived. It brought him a sliver of joy to see that at least the rest of his family was getting along with the agents. The game-room-slash-man-cave was currently occupied by Danny's boys and Nicky playing a video game with Purple Fedora Guy and Riley. Jamie and Mac were standing in the living room, talking about something that Danny's brain hurt. Samantha and Erin were in the same room, debating the Penal Law of their respective native countries, while Frank, Henry, and Jack Dalton were sitting at the kitchen table swapping war stories, as apparently Mr. AC/DC had been in the Delta Force before joining Phoenix.

Danny would have been perfectly content with simply standing at a distance and observing the scene unfolding in front of him, but as was inevitable, his grandfather called him over to the table and instructed him to sit down.

Danny sighed. "What do you want, Pops?"

Henry gave him a significant look. "What I want is for you to stop sulking around in the shadows and be sociable. I think you and Jack might have some things to talk about."

"But he's a fed!" Danny complained without thinking. Turing to the subject of his exclamation, he added, "No offense."

Jack smiled sarcastically. "None taken."

Now it was Frank's turn to reprimand Danny's attitude. "Sit down," he said sternly. "And at least try to get along with Mr. Dalton. He's a good man." Danny reluctantly took a seat at the kitchen table, while the Reagan patriarchs went off to mingle with some of the other Phoenix agents.

The two men sat in silence for a while, taking in the conversations going on around them. Jack was the first to speak. "You know, I really didn't want to take this assignment," he said quietly, and Danny really didn't know how to respond to that. Jack, however, continued talking, sparing Danny from having to formulate a response. "Mac over there is my partner," At this, he gestured ambiguously to the blonde man who was talking with Jamie. "and he's dealing with his own problems right now. That kid has a list of people who've wronged him longer than my arm, and he's the type that wants to always fix everything; make everyone feel better, and I didn't think he needed to be put in another situation like that."

Danny nodded slowly, deciding that even if this Dalton guy was okay. At least he at least had a soul, which was more than he could say for any of the other Feds the detective worked with. "He sounds like my kid brother, Jamie. The one your partner's talking to. He's the exact same way."

Jack looked down at the table, lost in thought. "I guess I didn't want to come for selfish reasons, too. I never had a family like this. I don't think any of us ever did. And the only chance I ever had at having a family, well, I screwed it up pretty bad. I know you just want us out of your house, and I get that. If I was in your shoes, I would want me out of my house, too."

Danny pursed his lips, his strong, prickly demeanor beginning to crack. "I've been kind of a jerk lately. It's nothing personal against you or your team, it's just…" he drifted off.

"Hard being so strong all the time?" Jack supplied empathetically.

Danny swallowed hard, fighting back tears that really shouldn't be coming. "Yeah." His voice cracked, and he looked away. He hated how well this random stranger knew what he was feeling.

The two men lapsed into silence, taking in the scene around them.

Danny and Jack were alike in so many ways. They lived thousands of miles apart, yet here they both were, in the same city, in the same house, and sitting at the same kitchen table, realizing that all was not lost, as long as they had their families. The detective was seeing a family unlike one he had ever seen before: its members didn't share a drop of blood, but here they were, protecting each other as if all their veins ran with the same ichor. And at the same time, the Phoenix agent was seeing a family he thought only existed in fairy tales: standing together until the very end, never fully faltering or giving up on each other.

And at the same moment, they both realized that their families had just become one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"You made a _what_ out of _what_?" Jamie exclaimed after hearing Mac recall one of his past missions, in which the blonde had had to do a bit of "improvising."

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Mac said, trying in vain to downplay his amazing mechanical skills. Off Jamie's look, he continued. "I mean, you patrol officers do things off the cuff like that all the time. It's the only way to keep criminals off the streets."

Jamie took a moment to consider this. "Yeah, I guess you're right." With a bit of teasing in his voice, he said, "Who knew I had so much in common with a super-spy, right?"

Mac smirked, giving a slight chuckle. "Well, in briefing they told us about your undercover assignments. You might have the makings of a super-spy yourself."

"Could be," Jamie said thoughtfully before turning his attention to his older brother and Mac's partner. He sighed before speaking. "Linda passing away has been really hard on Danny."

Mac gave the detective an empathetic look. "I can tell. It seems like him and Jack got off to a rocky start, but they really seem to have a lot in common."

"That's good. He really needs it." After thinking for a moment, Jamie asked, "Why exactly did you guys get sent here? It's not like you were just a few miles away."

"Officially," the blonde said, "this was a mission "to maintain the stability of the New York City criminal justice system."

"And unofficially?" Jamie inquired.

There was a pause before Mac responded, his voice quiet. "To make sure you all were doing okay."

Jamie nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. "Well," he began, "in any case, thank you."

A comfortable silence stretched over the two men. After a few moments, Mac released the words he had been thinking throughout their entire conversation. "This mission is going to be one I'll never forget. For good reasons."

* * *

 _A few hours later: dinnertime_

The smells emanating from Bozer's cooking were absolutely mouthwatering. Erin had suggested takeout, but Bozer, never missing a chance to show off one of his talents, quickly vetoed the idea. Everyone in the house was rushing around: putting more leaves on the table to accommodate the guests; finding enough chairs for everyone; setting out plates, glasses, silverware, and serving dishes. By the time all of those menial tasks had been completed, Bozer's cuisine was ready to be served.

After everyone had taken their seats, Danny spoke up. "I would like to say Grace, if that's okay with everyone."

"Go right ahead, son," Frank said in a very serious voice, knowing that this was one time when saying the prayer was very important to Danny.

All the Reagans folded their hands and closed their eyes, and the Phoenix agents quickly following suit.

"Bless us, O Lord," Danny began, his voice cracking slightly. "and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty, through Christ our Lord." Deviating from the traditional blessing, he continued. "And thank you for bringing Mac, Riley, Bozer, Jack, and Samantha into our lives, and for all the good they have already brought to this family. May you keep them safe in everything they do, so they can keep helping people the way they do every day. Amen."

His final word echoed all around the table, and the food began to be passed around.

* * *

The Phoenix agents had spent Saturday night in several different houses: Jack crashed on Danny's couch, Mac and Bozer in spare bedrooms in Frank and Henry's house, while Samantha and Riley camped out in Erin's living room. They had all come back to Danny's house for "debriefing" while the family went to Mass, and Bozer made another amazing meal for lunch. They had spent the rest of the day together, getting to know agents they may not have had much contact with the day before. At the end of it all, Bozer made supper for everyone before the five agents headed off to catch their plane, and every person who had been in that house couldn't wait for the next visit.

* * *

 _Well, there it is! This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written thus far, which may not mean much to any of you, but is kind of a big deal for me. I will do my best to get a chapter up every week reflecting on the episodes from that week. Please remember to review and tell me if there is anything I need to fix. I love making my writing better!_


End file.
